Springtrap x Abused Reader
by Midnightwolf429
Summary: Before you met Springtrap, your father had passed away, and your mother had slowly lost her mind over the years. She'd abuse you, a lot, and nothing could stop her. Until you ran away. This is your story, y/n.


_Your pov_

"How did I get here?" I ask myself. I was currently busy cleaning the dishes when a glass cup slipped from my hands and crashed on the ground, shattering into pieces. "oh no" I thought to myself as I heard my mother walking up.

"y/n! what was that!" she yelled before looking at the ground where it had crashed. Her face twisted into fury as she yelled " clean it up before I lock you up again!". I knelt down and started working on cleaning up all the pieces.

 _~flashback to 5 years ago~_

I looked around, seeing all these kids I had never met be in the same place at once. They were all from the same school, but instead of being friends, they bullied me. The moment my mom walked away to answer a call, one of the older, taller and stronger kids walked up to me.

" What are you doing here bitch?" he asked, picking me up by the collar of my shirt. I struggled to try to be put back on the ground, when a old, golden hand fell on the boys shoulder.

" I suggest you leave this poor girl alone" a low voice growled.

The boy smirked " and why would I do that?" he asked, still holding me up.

The voice replied " cause if you don't, you'll end up like ME". It had a murderous tone to it.

Next thing I knew, I was on the ground, holding my head where it had made contact on the seat from when the boy dropped me. I looked up to see a golden animatronic bunny looking down at me.

He asked with a kind tone " Are you alright?".

" y-yes thank you. i'm fine" I replied as he lifted me back onto my feet.

My mother rushed in and grabbed me, repeatedly saying "He's dead. He's dead"

"mommy, who's dead?" I tried to ask but she just continued crying.

 _~flashback ends~_

I continued picking up the pieces when I felt something hard hit against my head, a wine bottle. At the same time it caused my hand to slip and cut on the glass.

I tried to hide the tears as my mother yelled at me " You ugly child! Your too god damn lazy!" before stomping back into the kitchen. I threw the glass pieces into the trash can before running up stairs, locking the door, and crying while sitting against the wall.

"Why do I deal with this" I muttered to myself, before hearing my mother come up the stairs sloppily. I quickly unlocked my door and ran to my bed, pretending to be doing school work. My mother caught my bluff and threw and empty wine bottle once against at me, hitting me square in the stomach. I yelled in pain as she ran back downstairs. After awhile of crying and pulling out multiple glass pieces I started packing a bag full of clothes and got on my hoodie with some sneakers before climbing out the window, getting onto the roof, and falling from there onto the ground in pain. I got up quickly and ran like my life depended on it, remembering the Freddy Fazbear's place and how I had felt safe there. But when I got there the door was locked since it was past 12 am. It started to rain and I felt cold before everything went black. Even while being past out from blood I shivered in the rain...

 _Springtrap's pov_

I was making my usual runs before seeing someone at the entrance, passed out and bleeding badly. I got the door unlocked and grabbed her out of the rain, lucky to not get any water on my wires. I ran into the bathroom, holding her bridal style, as I got her cleaned off. I stayed in my human form, so when she woke up, she wouldn't be freaked out. I heard someone come in through the doors ' shoot, forgot to lock it!' I thought and looked out the door to see a woman with a pistol. "y/n! where are yoouu!" she yelled, looking around. I looked over to see the girl awake before motioning for her to stay quiet. She nodded and stayed quiet before I saw the look of fear in her eyes. The woman walked down the opposite hall of the bathrooms and instead checked the security office. " Hi there, i'm Springtrap." I said, trying to make the mood better. " Whats your name?" I asked quietly.

"y/n" she replied.

" That's a beautiful name" I said with a small smile. " Now listen, whatever you hear, do NOT come out. ok?" I said. She nodded. I smiled and walked out, changing to animatronic form outside. I crept silently behind the woman, who was walking towards the kitchen now.

 _Your pov_

Next thing I knew I was left alone in the bathroom. I listened for any strange noises but didn't hear anything... Till the gunshots started, and I heard my mother scream. I tried covering my ears, but the noise continued. After a few minutes, all was silent, and Springtrap came back, still human like. He hid his hands behind his back, and didn't smile or show any of his teeth. I ran up and hugged him, crying a little. He washed off his hands while I was busy hugging him before hugging me back, no signs of blood left.

" It's all ok now, she won't ever hurt you again" he whispered to me. He took me back into the nightguard's office, where I eventually fell asleep, dreaming peacefully for once.

A/N

Wow guys! This is certainly a start. This is my first time making a fanfic like this. I hope you guys enjoyed and ill be trying to upload maybe once every week or so. If anyone has any suggestions leave a comment below! bye!


End file.
